Not as Clueless as You Think
by werewolf5
Summary: A random cute Fic i made for the Fourth of July. Danny x Sam of course and if i'm not mistaken...Tucker x PDA? ;D Oneshot.AU!


_**I came up with this on July first which for me is Canada Day. HAPPY BELATED CANADA DAY! For some reason I decided to write this as an AU, one where Sam and Tucker didn't have anything to do with the accident and Danny's managed to hide it from them until today. In my fic it is of course, July 4**__**th**__**.**_

_**Disclaimer:Don't Own Phantom or Fenton He's american anyways...Not that i'm saying that's a bad thing...Just read the damn story!**_

_**Not as clueless as you think**_

Danny watched the sky, impatiently waiting for Sam. She had agreed to meet him here at the Fourth of July festival. For once he had changed for the occasion and was wearing a red shirt covered in white stars, with his blue pants.

"Hey, Danny! Over here!" Danny turned around instantly recognizing the voice of Sam. She was wearing a t-shirt with the American flag on it and blue jeans. Seeing Danny's look of surprise she explained. "They wouldn't let me out of the house unless I wore something respectable. Thankfully I found this t-shirt or I would be wearing something worse."

"Um, okay. I found this really great place to see fireworks. Want to go there?" Danny was already walking away without waiting for an answer and Sam had to run to catch up. "Do mind if we go through the forest? It's kind of far, but I tell it'll be totally worth it when we get there." Danny looked at her. She nodded and he ran off. Sam had to sprint just to catch up with him. _He never ran this fast before in gym class before, _Sam thought. _In Fact he's usually last place in the races we do. Here, he isn't even out of breath. What's happened to you, over these last few months, Danny? _Although she had thought the question, Danny looked at her when she thought it, as though she had said it aloud. Sam blushed and nearly ran into him.

"We're here." Sam looked around. They were on a hill, higher than anywhere in the park and the trees weren't high enough to obstruct their view of the sky. But they were high enough to hide them from the people in the park.

"This is a really great place," Sam said sitting down. Danny had already sat down and now he turned to face her.

"I sometimes come here to think. I think…there's something magical about this place." Danny blushed, but Sam smiled.

"No, you're absolutely right. There's something about this place that just can't be explained."

"I guess this would be a good time to bring it up…well you see Sam, remember back in September when I was acting clumsier than usual was because I was in an accident and IgotghostpowersandI'mreallyDannyPhantom." He took a deep breath and looked over at Sam.

"I believe you…I mean it's obvious, you two look alike and act alike…but could you show me?" Sam waited, hoping she didn't make Danny angry or upset…

Danny smiled a great big kid's smile. "Sure," he said and stood up. He closed his eyes and concentrated. At his waist, a pure white ring of light appeared, split into two and moved up and down his body. When the rings finally disappeared, in the place of Danny Fenton, shy, awkward, clumsy teenager was Danny Phantom, hero of the town.

"And Sam, I have another thing to tell you." Danny sat down, not bothering to change back. "I'm not as clueless as you think. I know you like me…" Sam looked into his eyes. "And I like you back. I always have, and I always will," He paused and hugged her closed and they kissed a soft, sweet, passionate kiss.

In the bushes surrounding the hill, Tucker Foley smiled. He had known that they would always get together. It was just a matter of time. There was a small beep as he finished filming Danny and Sam kissing. _Let's see them try to deny it now, _he thought. Suddenly he was dangling from Danny's left hand. Danny's right contained his PDA.

"Whatever you do," he said dramatically, "Don't break my PDA!"

"Relax," Danny said, levitating lightly, "We're just going to delete the footage of me kissing Sam, in case the wrong people see it and the wrong people get the wrong message." He tossed the PDA over to Sam, who quickly deleted the movie.

"So how long have you been here, Tuck?" Danny set him down and looked at him questioningly.

"Since you came here with Sam, and like she said, it was kind of obvious," Tucker said.

"I guess it makes no difference then." Danny changed back to Fenton and they sat down next to Sam.

"Here's your PDA," Sam said, handing Tucker his PDA. He hugged it happily and Danny put an arm around Sam. The fireworks had begun and already huge blazes of light filled the sky.

Danny smiled. Tonight he could forget his cares and troubles and just relax with his friends. Who cares what the future brought, as long as he had his friends at his side.

_**The End**_

_**I think the ending was a cliché. Whatever. Hoped you enjoyed the fic and  
**__**HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY! (Even though I'm Canadian.)**_

_**Werewolf5**_


End file.
